Need to Know
by CheynotShy
Summary: What if Izaya was called to help Steve during the Winter Solider crisis?
1. Chapter 1

He sat quietly in the car with his window crack as he smoked a cigarette and wondered why the flea is here with him, playing nice by not bothering him. That and why he hadn't try to kill him yet. The information broker also sat quietly, across from him and would hum an unfamiliar tune from time to time. He also wondered why he, himself, is here in the first place too. Nobody hired him for anything.

That he knew of.

The car started to slow down and he saw something in the flea's eyes start to sparkle. With past knowledge of the other man, it was probably something that could play to his whims and do as he pleased it to. He suddenly felt irritated.

Coming to a full stop, He peered out the window to see that they had stopped in front of somebody's home. It looked very small, but somehow looked very cosy. Opening the door, he stepped out and noticed how the air was a lot different from home. He didn't quite have a word to describe it.

" **Is Shizu-chan surprised?"** Came a velvety voice that made him want to crush the other man.

Before he could snarl out an answer, a man exited out of the house and was quickly walking down the front walkway.

"Sorry for not coming out sooner. The other two had surprised me and when Natasha told me she had others coming, well..." He trailed off from there, taking a quick glance back at the house.

"No worries. I made sure to get around here about the same time as Steve and Natasha." Izaya said, showing a smile. One would call it gentle.

" **And what am I here for?"** Shizuo asked, still wondering why he was even here in the first place.

This sounded more like Izaya's work and he knew for a fact he didn't want to get caught in whatever web the man had created. Izaya just looked toward him and still had the same smile on his face.

" **Natasha asked me if I knew anybody for backup and I said I did. That's why you're here."** He said, like it was fact he should know. His irritation grew.

" **That's not a good enough reason for it."** He snapped.

All the Izaya did was chuckle and the other man just had a nervous look. Probably from the look he was giving to the flea. He should be more worried about the both of them when Izaya didn't stop teasing him and pushed him to snap.

"We should head inside. Need to introduce you three to Shizu-chan." Izaya said to the man and skipped up to the door.

He growled in irritation and followed the flea. The unknown man followed last and opened up the door for them. They walked into a small hall and out of habit, Shizuo took of his shoes. Socked feet touched hardwood floors and he smiled a bit when they slid just a tiny bit.

Izaya skipped right to where he assumed the living room was and followed the flea there. A tall blond was sitting on the sofa, looking nervous out the window.

"Well, well, well. Is that Captain America I spot?" Izaya said, in a teasing tone.

The blond snapped his neck to see the information broker and then landing his eyes on Shizuo. It was only a few seconds of observing Shizuo, but it was enough for him to grow even more irritated. Nobody could just leave him alone.

The tall blond then looked back at Izaya, not even showing he saw Shizuo. His irritation grew bigger. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes out and light one up, trying to calm his irritation as best he could.

"How did you get here?" The blond demanded, worry lanced into his words.

"Natasha called me hours ago, most likely when it first went down with you becoming an outlaw, saying that they needed my help and anyone else I could think of bringing. Code for "Bring Shizu-chan with you."

" **Stop calling me Shizu-chan."** He growled, smoke blowing out, wanting nothing more than to crush the flea.

" **Oh you love it~"** Izaya said in a teasing tone.

"The two of you stop flirting in Japanese around us. This is a serious situation." A redhead said, as she entered into the room.

Shizuo supposed she was pretty, but there was something to her that said to stay away if he wanted to live. Izaya went up to her and pulled her into a hug, like they were old friends.

"I am being serious. After all, I wouldn't have flown in a plane for that long if it wasn't." Shizuo gritted his teeth at the same sickly sweet tone the flea used. It just rubbed him in all the wrong ways.

" **Flea if you don't stop with that tone, I'll do more than just destroy this place."** His voice rumbled with anger.

The two men shifted away from him and Izaya, while the redhead's face showed fear.

All Izaya did was give an annoying laugh before skipping over to him. " **Why so tense? I know you can't hate me that much.~"**

There came a low rumbling from him as his anger started to take control of him. His cigarette crushed in his hand and as he reached for a piece of furniture, the two men and Natasha came forward to stop him.

What good would that do?

He could throw them all with one hand anyway.

He only stopped with a couch in his hands when he felt something hugging him from behind. Shizuo could feel the quick heart beat from the chest that was pressed against him and it slowly snapped him out of his rage. The couch was soon returned to the floor and he saw the other's look of confusion.

That's when he noticed that Izaya wasn't among them.

Turning his head, he saw Izaya's face pressed into his back, surprisingly looking scared. Somehow he wasn't irritated at the flea doing this, in fact he was somewhat relieved that someone stopped him before there was a game of chasing.

" **Shizu-chan now isn't the time for that."** Izaya said, voice muffled by the blond's clothing.

Shizuo for a moment stayed still and quiet before took out another cigarette, light it up and breathing out the smoke. The darker skinned man had a look of disgust at the smoke, but said nothing. Probably scared what he would do if pissed off again.

Leaving the cigarette in his mouth, he moved his hands towards the flea. As gently as he could, Shizuo pulled the other man off him and made the black haired man stand in front of him.

" **Tell me what's going on flea or I won't be helping."** He said, taking a breath of the cigarette.

There was a soft smile on Izaya's face before he tugged the blonde to the couch. The rest of the group followed along with what the other two were doing, sitting on different furniture pieces, silent the whole time. The darker skinned man went out of the room for a moment to bring back an ashtray. He thanked the man as he flicked the ashes into it.

"Now that is out of the way, Steve tell us what you want us to do. I'm sure the plan can squeeze the two of us in with no trouble." Izaya said, concentrating on what these people needed to do.

Shizuo sat back, listening to the conversation, trying to follow along with what happened. The story that came from Natasha and Steve sounded something from a comic book with what they thought was a long dead friend, an old Nazi group taking over a secret agency and the likes.

"What will be my part in all this? I know Izaya can help with the computers, but what help will I be?" He asked, wondering why Izaya needed to bring along him if the group was covered in their plan with everyone else.

"Izaya mentioned that you would be good distraction for us to sneak into the helicarriers with how much you could throw. It'll keep the agents busy with trying to contain you rather than looking anyone else." Steve said, eyes focused on him. Shizuo could see in the blonde's eyes that he trusted Izaya's word about him and that Shizuo would be able to distract the agents.

It was nice to know he was trusted with something even if it was a stranger trusting him.

"It'll be easy to do distract if I'm angry enough." He said, flicking more ash into the ash tray.

"I can help with that." Izaya said in a teasing tone.

"Don't push your luck because you got me to calm done. Still gonna crush you like the flea you are one of these days." He mumbled, crushing his cigarette into the tray.

Izaya only laughed at that comment and went back to talking with Steve. Shizuo drifted away from the conversation, taking all the peace he could before they we through with the plan. It wasn't long before he lit up another cigarette, knowing he couldn't have one after they left the house.

Glancing over at the darker man that introduced himself as Sam Wilson giving him and the cigarette a look of disgust. Taking the hint, Shizuo went out the backdoor where the fresh air was refreshing.

The backyard was small, but definitely big enough to have a small party if a person wishes so. Shizuo leaned against the railing of the small porch, flicking more ash into the ashtray he brought with him. Another breath of smoke left his lungs and he stared at the view wondering how the flea dragged him into such a situation. The door to the small porch opened and closed quietly and he didn't give the person a look, wanting a bit of quietness.

"I know it might seem like much, but I'm sure Izaya knows what he's doing." Steve said softly, like he was frightened of ticking him off by accident.

"He knows what he's doing and often he uses it to mess up people's lives rather than help them. Anything that happens in Ikebukuro is mostly likely caused by him." Shizuo said, venom seeping into his words.

There was silence before Shizuo spoke again.

"Izaya is just too smart for his own good and tries to take his boredom away by seeing how he can control situations. See people's reactions. Especially with me considering he calls me a monster among his humans,' He paused for a moment to take another breath of smoke and then breathe it out,

'He could be a good guy if he knew where to apply his skills." He admitted softly.

Another breath of smoke leaves his lungs and he smashes the cigarette into the ashtray. He watches the trail of smoke that comes up from the cigarette and wishes he could be like the smoke. Able to disappear, unbothered by anyone else.

Shizuo walked towards the door and was stopped by Steve at the crook of his elbow.

"Well from what I've seen, he seems to take action when it seems most important." The tall blond said.

"I wish I could have seen it." Shizuo said softly before continuing towards the door.

" **Ah Shizu-chan~ What were you and Steve discussing out there?"** Izaya asked in the same sickly sweet tone that usually pissed him off.

It still did slightly, but another part of him just accepted it.

" **None of your business. So when do we start?"** He asked.

* * *

I had this done for a while because I couldn't help it. This is the sequel for my other fic Never to Know.

I hope you like it. I certainly had fun writing it~


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo kept hearing the flea in his ear both rambling and saying stuff to piss him off.

It was for a good reason. He had to get angry enough to be a force that Hydra couldn't stop for however long the team needed. But it didn't mean that he suspected Izaya doing this on purpose so he could mercilessly tease him without the consequence of him getting chased.

He heard Steve give the command for Shizuo to start. That's when Izaya started to annoy him more than he already was. In the back of his mind was the thought that Izaya was doing it for the mission. That quickly disappeared when he heard the flea's smug tone yammering on about something that easily pissed him off.

That's when the secret agents of Hydra finally met the brute strength known as Shizuo Heiwajima of Ikebukuro.

"Sir there's a man here throwing crates! He seems to be doing it with ease." Shizuo heard one of the agents yelling at someone. He could feel his anger grow at this and threw something larger than a crate.

He could heard screaming and shouts to do something. He could also hear Izaya still talking in his ear, keeping him angry.

" **My my Shizuo. Such brute strength. No wonder you're so feared."** He heard the flea purr into his ear. A part of him was confused at the tone of the sentence while the other part became full on angry.

A scream was torn out of him and the started to throw bigger things, not even thinking about what he was throwing or where he was throwing it. All that matter is that his anger was in control and that mission couldn't happen as easily without it.

Then Shizuo heard a gun shoot off. He stopped midway from throwing something and turned to whoever shot off the gun. Growling lowly he made his way to the person. There was nothing else but him destroying whoever that was.

"Shizuo, don't get distracted!" He heard Natasha say, but it was lost in the wind as his fist connected to the person's face.

There were others yelling at him to stop, but it was for nothing. His anger was being satisfied and wasn't about to stop.

" **Shizuo-chan. Focus on the mission."** He heard Izaya snap at him.

His head cleared up a bit, making him realize he lost his temper more than usual. He dropped the person, seeing their face was bloody and beaten in. It made him wince slightly as he didn't want to do that to this person if they had happen to be an innocent bystander that had gotten scared by his rage. Then he remembered they were most likely part of Hydra and that made him go back to throwing objects around.

He could hear in his ear a collective sigh of relief. He didn't say anything nor put much thought as to why they did that. It was better not to.

From there Shizuo kept his temper in place. Izaya would direct him and others over the coms, telling them where they needed to go or what to do. A small part of Shizuo was glad that Izaya was here for that.

Then he heard Izaya tell Natasha she needed to release the secret files that S.H.I.E.L.D had. The moment of silence that filled the com felt forever for Shizuo. To an extent he understood the plan Izaya was trying to weave.

If the secret organization released all the files, then that would include whatever ones that the Hydra organization had hidden as well. That would give evidence that Hydra did exist within S.H.I.E.L.D. It seemed simple enough to Shizuo and he could say for sure that it was a move that Izaya probably considered the moment he heard about the Nazi organization that had accumulated in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve gave the final order for Natasha to do what Izaya did. Then Shizuo saw Sam flying over where he was, still being a distraction. He gave a quick wave before going back to his part in the mission. That is until he saw Sam being forcefully dragged out of the sky.

He saw a man with a mask over his face and metal arm throwing punches at Sam. With a bit more anger at somebody hurting Sam that way, he tore off a piece of an aircraft and threw it Sam's enemy.

The person looked up at the flying projectile before it quickly came crashing close to them. They stared at it and then saw Shizuo climbing up towards them with anger fueled passion at getting at them. Sam saw this as a chance to get up and away. The person didn't even try to go after him.

The two of them came face to face when Shizuo got himself over the building's ledge. Shizuo being closer now could see the mask was more like a muzzle, the hair was long and greasy and that in their eyes was filled with much confusion. Whether that was the all situation or just Shizuo himself, he didn't know.

And he didn't particularly care at the moment.

Shizuo gave another scream as he threw his whole body at the person. He was only stopped when the masked person put out his metal arm and got out on his shoulders. He squeezed Shizuo's shoulder with much force, but that still didn't stop him fully. He took his other arm and grabbed at the person's mask. He tore it off, watching as it fell to the ground.

The shock on the person's face and the loosened grip on his shoulder made it easier for Shizuo to flip him over onto the hard concrete of the building. There was a soft sound of a groan. Then Shizuo lifted him up and threw him against the roof of the building. Satisfied he had done all he could with this person, he made his way to the ledge of the building.

He took the scene in. He saw Natasha joined in the fight and was taking people down. Sam was in the air, taking down people that way. In his heart he could feel a sense of comradery and that he should be down there helping them.

" **It seems Shizuo has found his calling as a secret agent."** Izaya teased through the com. All Shizuo could do was smile at the sentence before joining the other two in helping them.

While that happened he saw from the corner of his eye that Steve was making his way through the helicarriers in the sky. It seemed he was making good progress until he heard the man yelling something on the com before it went dead.

"Izaya can you get Steve or is it just me?" He asked. The info broker mumbled something to himself before answering Shizuo that he could get the other blond to talk to him.

In his gut he could feel dread make knots of itself.

"Sam go check on Steve for me. He's not answering his com." Izaya ordered. The other man then flew off towards one of the helicarriers.

" **If he needs help then I'll have Sam pick you up and fight whoever is taking on Captain America."** Izaya said.

" **Why me? Wouldn't Natasha make a better person for that?** He questioned as he took down another person. Another took their place, this time with a knife instead of fists.

" **You're dependable in a situation to take out whoever is stalling Steve. You do know that the plan needs him to have all those cards on the helicarrier to bring them down."**

" **I was at the same meeting as you were"** He snapped as he knocked a person out as more than one tried to take him on. " **Just didn't figure it would include me going to the helicarrier to beat someone up."**

" **Well plans change sometimes Shizuo. I thought you would know that from your brother's films."**

Shizuo heard the smug tone and his anger flared up with such intensity. He gave another scream and took everyone down that came at him or were close enough. In his ear he could hear Izaya chuckling softly and that egged him on even further.

" **I say it once, I will say it again. Stop flirting in Japanese."** The both of them heard Natasha say her tone irritated. " **This is a mission, not time for a couple's first time flirting in their honeymoon phase of the relationship."**

The both were speechless until Shizuo roared that he wasn't flirting with the flea. And then Sam confirmed that there was a situation going on with Steve and that he needed help.

" **Looks like it's your time to shine Shizuo."**

 **Sorry it took me so long to lost interest in this for a few months and then got motivated again. ANyway hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
